Change is never good
by Darkness mind
Summary: Heroes are good, and villains are evil. But when a world is turned backwords the villains are the heroes and the heroes are the villains.
1. Chapter 1

I feel crappy right now but I'm going to write on! POWER TO THE PEOPLE! (ahem) Yeah I'm a little loopy right now so bare with me. New story folks. Yes I know in my profile I said I wasn't going to write anymore stories until I have "White Rose" and "Dare ya" done. But the hell with it. So here it is hope you guys like it.

* * *

I don't own Teen Titans or "The Raven". I know you're crushed to hear that.

Change is never good

**Chapter one**: Twist it up for me baby.

The Teen Titans. Heroes, protectors, who fight for truth, justice, and the last slice of pizza. In our world their good guys. Saving the day one step at a time. While the evil doers are the HIVE members, Slade, and so on and so forth. But what if that was switched around? What if the good guys were the bad guys, and the bad guys were the good guys? This is the untold story of when the world as we know it is twisted up. Wrong is right as right is wrong. Time and space is back words. For now we are entering a different world, with different heroes, and different villains. And it starts off like this.

A flash of light cracked threw the air, as the sound of thunder followed behind. A storm was moving in warning the people of Jump City of its arrival. Children started to run for cover as business men, and women fled to their homes. Unknown to them they were being watched by cold lifeless eyes. A raven flew around a few buildings crying out to anyone that would get in its way. It flew past by a few more buildings until landing on a man's arm. He greeted the raven with a smile and placed it down on the ground. The rave hopped a few times getting the feel for the ground until it stopped and looked up at the man.

"Tell me Raven is this the place to call home?" The man asked crossing his arms. The raven then took form into a young woman with four blood red eyes. She had an out fit that was blood red, with a black leotard. If one were to look at it they would swear it looked like blood was dripping from her clothes. And her voice wasn't welcoming either.

"_As you said Robin Jump City would be easy to take over. There is only the matter of taking out the HIVE members." _Ravens demonic voice rang threw the air. The men know as Robin smiled at this report and waved out his other members. A furry green teen bounced out with a howl while pounding his chest. A half man, half robot followed behind with a wicked grin. The last person was a tall red head girl with very skimpy clothes on. They all smiled as they looked out into Jump City.

"Titans welcome home." Robin commented with a hardy laugh. The gang joined in knowing that this place will be easy to take over. On the other end of town near a bay laid a tower in the shape of an 'H'. There lived the HIVE members in all their glory. Jump City owed it to them for being there when the going got rough. News papers were full of their heroic adventures with them kicking bad guys butts or saving an old lady from a burning building. Yes Jump City was in good hands with them.

As you look inside you can see that it was kept neat and tidy. Everything was put away in an orderly fashion. Pictures of their victories were hung all over the walls. Peace prizes, and anything that should they cared for the world were placed in a glass case. In the living room there were more pictures but these were mainly showing the team goofing off. It either had Mammoth using bunny ears behind Gizmo's head, or Jinx giving the peace sign. These pictures showed that even a hero can relax and have fun.

Passing each room showed their personalities. In Gizmo's room it was a geek's heaven. Computers everywhere, and tools to tinker around with to make new inventions. Blue prints for he's latest work were hanging on the wall. Cameras were set inside and outside his door so he could see who was either passing his room or entering. Robots offline to recharge their batteries for the next day were placed in the back room.

Passing Gizmo's room we now enter Mammoths room. Just by the sheer smell of it you can tell his a weight lifter. Weights were placed everywhere in this room. From bar bells to, a punching bag Mammoths room was mainly a body builder's home.

After Mammoths room we now enter into the leaders room. Jinx. Once entering the smell of candles and incense fills your sense of smell. Books were placed on both ends near the door way, and some pictures of her team mates were on the wall. A mirror was near her bed with a book that had the title "When things seem right." A book mark was left in the middle of it that had a picture of three small skulls. Her room seemed at peace even though the owner was not.

Pacing around her room Jinx had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. And it was going to happen very soon. She couldn't place it but for the past few nights she has been having trouble sleeping. Like a dark omen is waiting to crack open leaving the world in darkness. She hasn't told her team mates about this because she doesn't want to cause an alarm with them. For now the feeling of darkness was only know by her and her alone. At times one of them would ask if she's ok, and she would reply with a 'yes' and flash them a smile. But if they knew the darkness that loomed over her body then they would know that everything was not fine.

Looking over at her clock it read 12:26 a.m. Too early to train, yet to late to do anything. Her mind kept racing as she tried to find the source of this evil. She even went as so far as to use the internet for some help. But the only thing she got was bands with their tour dates or when their new CD was coming out. Pacing again Jinx walked over to her book shelf hoping to find something to ease her mind. Pulling out whatever book she then walked back to her bed and flipped it open.

The title was _'The Raven and many other poems by Edgar Allan Poe'_ sighing she was sort of happy to pull this book out. Turning to the page that held his most famous work _'The Raven'_ she started to read it hoping that her mind would be set at ease.

After a few moments of reading the poem she finally felt at ease and continued to feel that wayat the end of the poem. Once she finished the poem she then flipped threw the book again hoping to find another one to keep her at ease. But just within those last few minutes of finding a poem the feeling of evil and darkness entered her body again. Throwing the book to the ground as hard as she could Jinx then walked out of her room making her way down to the living room. Once there the roll of thunder greeted her as if saying _'Darkness shall never be lifted from this earth._'Growling she made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a glass to fill it with water. Just as she turned to turn on the water a huge wave of wickedness hit her body. Dropping the glass she clutched her head in pain.

'_Jump City is ours. Darkness will soon take over the world. It is only a matter of time.' _The voice was demonic and hateful. Sweat starting to form on Jinx's head. Gasping for air the room started to spine. She grabbed onto the counter for support as the demonic voice continued with its threats.

'_There is nothing you can do about it. The people will drown in their own blood. You will drown in your own blood. The world will burn in hate and anger. And the sun will set never to rise again.'_

Jinx cried out in anger and pain. Whoever was in control of this voice was full of hate, anger, and pain. Tears started to form up in her eyes. Just as it seemed all hope was lost a door whooshed opened.

"Jinx! Jinx are you alright?" the voice belonged to Mammoth. Jinx looked up and saw fear and worry in his eyes. More tears started to form up as Jinx latched onto Mammoth.

"Jinx what happened?" Mammoth asked hoping that his friend wasn't in any danger.

"Mammoth. I think we're in trouble." Was all Jinx could say before passing out.

* * *

Yes so chapter one is done. I hope you guys liked it. Cheers and have a good night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Great time to work on chapter two. Sorry for the misspelled words in the first chapter. I was rushing and sort of got scared from the guidelines, and had to fix things up which ended up in…..well you get the picture. Enjoy chapter two folks! Oh and just so no one gets confused any time Raven talks it will be in _Italic_ just to make it more eh creepy.

* * *

I don't own Teen Titans. I know you're crushed to hear that.

Change is never good

**Chapter two**: Calm before the storm

"Good Raven. That'll do for now." Robin said while walking past her. She emerged from her sitting position and walked over to where Beast Boy was. He looked up and flashed her a toothy grin.

"So sweets did you get the leader all freaked out?" he asked with a small laughter. Raven looked at him and retuned the toothy grin with her own demonic grin. Beast Boy yelped and backed away from her.

"_Yes the leader of the HIVE has passed out. I might have over done it though."_ She replied with a small grin. Cyborg laughed while Beast Boy still cowered in fear. Starfire walked out from the shadows and joined in.

"Humans are so easy to threat." Starfire stated forming a fist. She then looked at Robin and smiled at him.

"Isn't it though?" Robin finished off and looked to the city. The rain poured on as Beast Boy gave off another howl. A few people walking in the night heard this and started to pace themselves hurrying to get home. Robin gave Beast Boy a small glare telling him to 'shut up.' Beast Boy looked back at his leader with a playful grin.

"_Apparently you can't teach an old dog new tricks."_ Raven commented in the background. Beast Boy whirled around and faced the demon ready to fight. Raven waved off his glare as though it wasn't treating. This caused another growl as Beast Boy took form of a wolf. Raven gathered her energy and formed two black blades from her hands. The were about to face off until Cyborg jumped in and grabbed both of them by either their collar or fur.

"Let me go! She called me dumb!" Beast Boy yelled out fighting to get free. Raven just crossed her arms and looked the other way. Cyborg shook his head and continued to hold them in the air.

"Until you both cool off you're staying here for however long it is." Cyborg stated in a 'matter of fact' tone. Beast Boy gave off an angry cry and continued to fight his way free. Cyborg rolled his good eye and looked over at where Robin and Starfire were. They were talking on how to attack the tower and who should attack who. Robin nodded in a agreement and looked over at where his other team mates were. Seeing two of them being held by Cyborg would make anyone laugh, but this was no time to fool around.

'Cyborg report! Why are you holding Beast Boy and Raven?" snapped Robin. Cyborg looked from Raven to a raging Beast Boy clawing at his arm. Sighing he let both of them go and looked back at Robin.

"The reason why I was holding them was because they were about to tear each others throats out." He said in a normal tone. Robin looked from Beast Boy to Raven with a hint of anger on his face. Walking over to the two he was ready to set things straight.

"Look I know we're all tense right now, and we're at each others throats. But that doesn't give any reason to try and kill each other. If we can work together then the plan of attack will run smoothly. And then you guys can try and kill each other all you want. Deal?"

The last part caught Ravens attention. Once the plan was finished she can finally give the little snot a piece of her mind. Beast Boy on the other hand just nodded, but wishing that he could fight her right now. No one calls him dumb and gets away with it. Robin nodded and walked over to where the view of the tower was. It was only a matter of time before they attacked.

Back at the HIVE tower Mammoth placed Jinx back in her room heeding her last statement.

'_Mammoth. I think we're in trouble.'_

It rang in his mind over and over again. Anytime Jinx says that they might be in trouble cause them to become extra careful, and ready for anything. For awhile though she hasn't said those words which caused both Gizmo and him to sigh in relief. And also having the aid of Slade, and all of them caused for no need to panic. But something felt different this time. Something felt as though evil was just one step away from reaching its goal. This feeling caused Mammoth to feel uneasy.

Looking back at Jinx she looked at peace and unharmed. A smile formed on Mammoths face as he slowly walked out of her room. Walking down into the living room he decided to a search on Jump City to see if anything has happened.

'_And to get the feeling of uneasy out of my system.' _he thought. Powering up the computer it turned on with a small chime. Then everything that was last saved was loaded up. Files of crimes that have been reported or solved popped up first. A few pictures of the villains that they took down also popped up. The first one to come up was Speedy.

"Eh haven't heard much from you in a long time." Muttered Mammoth. Speedy was well know as 'The Robin Hood of evil.' He stole from the rich and from the poor. It didn't matter if you had only two dollars on you. He would steal it and just laugh in your face. It was just last month they took him down, and returned all the goods that he stole. But the victory was short lived as he escaped from prison and went into hiding.

Typing a few words into the computer another picture popped up. This one was of Bumble Bee. Know for robbing banks and injuring people the HIVE had a tough time tracking her down. And it didn't help for the fact that she can shrink in size and become nearly impossible to see. If it wasn't for Gizmo high tech scope that can see things as small as a cell then Bumble Bee would still be out at large.

Typing a few more words a map of Jump City popped up. There were a few dots that indicated where everyone was. The one that caught his eye was the five dots standing on a building near their tower. Quickly typing he zoomed in on the spot and saw five teens talking to each other.

One looked like the leader for he was talking and pointing to each of the members. His hair was raven black and a mask covered his eyes. His armor was the color of one of Slade's workers which was brown and black. An 'R' was placed on the right side of his chest.

Next to him was a girl with red hair and skimpy clothes. Mammoth had to hold himself together at the first glance of her. Her eyes were green as her hair was long enough to reach her bottom. She wore braces around her hands and had a small chocker around the middle of her left arm.

In front of the two teens stood three more. Two guys and one girl. One guy looked totally green with wild long hair that reached his shoulders. It looked as though the only thing he was wearing was black pants that were ripped where his feet were.

Next to 'animal man' whom Mammoth used as a nickname was a half man, half robot. The parts that were robot were colored red and black. A wicked grin was placed on the man's face as the plan was given out.

The last person caused Mammoth to jump from his seat. A teenage girl who had purple hair, and also four red eyes. At first glance Mammoth thought it was his mind playing tricks on him. But looking again he knew it was no trick. The girl also had on a blood red cape with a black leotard on.

After looking and re-looking at the five teens the same wave of uneasiness entered Mammoths body. From the way things look they were planning on an attack. But where and when was the question that was burning in his mind. And if they do attack will the HIVE be able to take them down?

* * *

Chapter two is done and might I say I'm happy with it. Thanks again for those that reviewed. Cheers to everyone who read this and have a nice day. 


End file.
